Land Down Under
by DreamsOfAutumn
Summary: A future Fic....Femslash. PALEY.
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy, mommy are we there yet?" An adorable three year old girl with big blue eyes and blonde curls asked her mother. "Nope Jamie we'll be there soon I promise" her mother answered her little girl smiling at the girls eagerness. The only thing she had told her daughter about their trip was "we're going where Nemo went in Finding Nemo" and Jamie was all set to go.

"Ms. James we will be arriving in approximately half an hour...I have been informed that the paparazzi has gotten wind of the fact that you are on your way into Australia and will unfortunately be waiting for you at the airport". "Thank You Michael" Haley James answered her flight attendant. It was great that she was able to take her own personal plane down to Australia, but she was hoping the media would not find out she was on her way there, she hated exposing Jamie to it. Jamie was only three and did not realize that just four years prior her mother had been a major pop star who had decided to leave behind show business for awhile and go out on top. Haley handed Jamie some crayons and a piece of paper and told the girl to draw until they landed. "Yay!" Jamie squealed..."i'll draw pictures for Uncle Nate and Uncle Luke!".

As Jamie began to draw Haley began to think back to what a crazy few years it had been.

Haley had decided to return to Tree Hill during her Junior year of high school, she worked hard during the summer to make up for the courses she had missed while she was on tour with Chris and then proceeded to double her course load in order to finish high school early. She had made an arrangement with her school so that she could start college during her senior year that way she would still walk at Graduation, but could begin her college coursework. Immediately after graduating Haley transferred from the local chapter of UNC and went down to Duke with Lucas and Nathan, being the "tutor-girl" she was she was able to balance her career as a pop star with her studies and she not only balanced it, but then graduated early from college. Lucas and Nathan were both still sophomores in college when Haley finished. She went back on the road for awhile, cut a few more albums all of which went multi-platinum and then decided she wanted to settle down. Three years ago she went to Lucas and asked him if he would be willing to be a sperm donor so that she could have a baby, she had decided that she would stop performing, use the money she had earned and was still earning to set up a good life for her and her new baby and use her influence in the music world to create a record company of her own. Everything had fallen into place and now three years later she had a beautiful life with Jamie, she was still best friends with Brooke, Lucas and Nathan and she was on her way to Australia to scout out musicians for her label "RiverCourt Records" named in honor of her home and all her friends. Everybody knew why Haley had thrown herself into her work after coming back from tour, but it hurt all of them to talk about the incident and one of their best friends that they had not seen in years so they allowed Haley to bury herself in her own life and hopefully be able to find piece and move on.

"Ms. James" came a voice over the loudspeaker in the plane "we are landing now in Sydney". Haley collected her things and Jamie's things and put them in her carry on, picked up her luggage and prepared to face the crowds and the media. As Haley stepped off the plane carrying her luggage in one arm and Jamie in the other she was greeted by the usual groups of screaming teenaged fans and photographers. From every side she heard reporters yelling at her "Haley tell us about your record label", "Haley is it true that your daughter is the daughter of one of the Scott brothers from the NBA?", "Haley what are you doing in Australia", "Haley is it true that you have been seen out and about with Nathan Scott?", "Haley, Haley, Haley" finally Haley stepped up onto a platform and asked for quiet. "Ladies and gentleman, as you know I have stopped recording music for awhile and I am instead working on my own record label RiverCourt Records, I am in Australia to scout a few local talents I have heard about as well as to spend some much needed time away with my daughter. That is all the information I have for you right now Thank You" and with that she stepped off the Platform and walked away from the crowds still carrying Jamie.

Haley had checked into her hotel and called her productions manager to talk to him about some clubs in the Sydney area where she might find some local bands playing. "There are three clubs you might want to check out that I have heard are big in that area" he told her "check out a club called Nightlights, a club called On The Rocks and a club called TRICked Again, especially that last club, the owner there apparently has a way of finding all the big talent in the area". "Thanks Leo, i'll definitely see what I can do" Haley answered and then went to gather up Jamie. "Hey Jamers...are you hungry sweetie?" she asked the girl sitting in front of the TV watching The Wiggles "YES!" she nearly yelled so Haley changed the girl out of her "warmer" clothes that she had been wearing in North Carolina and into her shorts, t-shirt and sandals. "Okay kiddo let's go find a place where we can get some lunch" Haley said scooping up Jamie and putting her on her back.

Mother and daughter soon found themselves at a nice little surf shack that allowed them to eat both of their favorite foods...Macaroni and Cheese. "Food of the Gods" Jamie mumbled the phrase her Uncle Lucas had taught her through a full mouth. Haley just smiled at how much like Lucas Jamie was. Jamie was also a lot like her mom...she loved music, creating it, listening to it, at only three she was already a budding rock star, she also loved art and spent most of her time drawing pictures for her beloved Uncles Nate, Lucas, Jake and Mouth and her Aunts Brooke and Taylor. It occasionally gave Haley the chills remembering who else in her life had a world that revolved around listening to music and creating works of art. As the two finished their meals Haley asked the waitress if she had ever heard of a club named TRICked again "of course, everyone under the age of thirty living in Sydney has heard of TRICked Again, no one knows how she does it, but the owner always gets the hottest acts to play there". The waitress handed Haley the address of the club as well as the address of the other two clubs which were all within a few blocks of each other and Haley left.

Haley and Jamie walked down to the street that all three of the clubs were on and Haley stopped at a street vendor outside of the club to buy a bottle of water so Jamie would not get dehydrated in the Australian sun. When Haley turned around she realized that Jamie had run off, she also saw for the first time the sign for TRICked Again. Haley began to panic she didn't know where her daughter was and she was praying that it was just a coincidence the spelling of TRICked. Fortunately a man saw Jamie walk into the entrance to TRICked and informed Haley of such so despite the uneasy feeling she had she sprinted into the club. What she saw almost made her heart stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Haley ran into TRICked Again and saw her daughter talking to a woman she had never thought she'd see again.

Jamie had run into the club and ran smack into the bartender who was walking around making sure everything was in order for that night's show. The bartender had looked into the little girls eyes and gotten shivers, but she didn't know why. She realized that this little girl looked like a spitting image of herself, it was almost uncanny. "Hi" a small voice had broken her out of her reverie "my name's Jamie!" the spirited little girl had informed her. "Well Hello Jamie...my name is Peyton". Just then Haley had come running through the door. Before either woman had a chance to say anything Jamie threw her hands on her hips and yelled at her mother in a tone almost comical for a three year old "MOMMY..you have some explaining to do! You told me my name was special and you only knew one other person in the world with my name, so why does she have my name?". Haley didn't know what to say, she just looked at Peyton who had gone wide eyed at the word "mommy". "Jamie...why don't you go sit at that table and draw a picture for your new friend okay?" Haley had told the girl handing her some crayons and Jamie had done what she was told.

"Peyton" Haley breathed out "Oh my God". Peyton looked like she was going to pass out and Haley figured she probably looked the same. "We should sit down" Haley said and both woman did. Peyton finally spoke up "Mommy huh, where is Daddy?" "It's just me and Jamie" "Please tell me you did not name your daughter Jamie James, Hales" "Nope, Jamie Scott". Peyton looked alarmed "You and Nathan got back together? You had a daughter? Why is he not helping raise her? That arrogant son of..." Haley interrupted her "PEYTON watch your language around Jamie and NO Nathan is not her father, Lucas is. I was artificially inseminated by Lucas so that Jamie would be mine, I used Lucas so she would hopefully get his blonde hair and blue eyes. Nathan, Lucas and Brooke are all part of Jamie's life. She calls them her aunts and uncles". Peyton didn't know what to say so she said what came to mind "If her name is Jamie Scott, why did she said I had her name?" Haley sighed knowing she had to tell the girl the truth "Because Peyton...Jamie's name is Jamie PEYTON Scott. Give me a chance to explain Peyton, you ran away Seven years ago and vanished without a trace and I never got a chance to say everything I wanted to say. I tried, I wrote it into my songs, but I never got to tell you. I came home during our Junior Year at Tree Hill, but when I got back from tour you had disappeared. Nobody knew where you were, nobody but Brooke and she looked me square in the eye and said to me 'Haley, I love you, but I love Peyton too and I promised her I would never tell you nor anyone else where she went' and she never did. I fell apart Peyton. I LOVED YOU. You were my world. I came home intending to give up my music career for you only to find out that you had up and run away and didn't even leave me a note. I threw myself into my school work to try and take my mind off of you, I ended up graduating early, and heading to college. During college I juggled my school work and my career and graduated with a four year bachelors degree in two years. After I graduated I decided I did not want to be in the limelight anymore, I was still hurting far too much all the time over the loss of my heart to some unknown destination. I asked Lucas to help me give birth to my beautiful daughter and now I run my own record company which has brought me to Australia which is apparently where you have been hiding". Haley finished talking and Peyton stared at her stunned "I..I..I don't know what to say right now Haley. A toddler just came running into my club looking exactly like me and bearing my name and following her was her mother, the woman I loved with all my heart. I don't know what to say right now" "How about why Peyton. Tell me WHY you did this to me".

Peyton began to cry, but she knew Haley deserved the truth so she spoke anyways "Haley when you left for your tour I was heartbroken. I felt like you had chosen the music over me and it did not help that I was being told from all sides to just let you go, let you have your career, that your manager was not going to be happy if he found out you were a lesbian anyways and I should not mess up your career for you. I spent months hoping you would return to Tree Hill, but you never did. Finally I realized that I could not continue to live in a town where every place had a memory tied to you. I called my father and asked him if I could move to Australia as long as I finished out high school here. He agreed and enrolled me in an American-International High School here and I graduated the same year you graduated from Tree Hill. I attended University here in Australia and now I own TRICked again as well as a few other clubs. I graduated with a degree in Business Management in hopes of having my own record label." By now both Haley and Peyton were crying. Haley finally got up and embraced Peyton with the most powerful hug either had ever felt. It was obvious that the hug was full of years of sorrow, regret, longing and love and neither woman wanted to let go. Finally Haley let go "Is it too late Peyton? Is it too late for what we both know is right?" Peyton shook her head "I always promised myself if you ever came to perform in Australia I would find you, but you never came. I followed your entire career I watched every tour date, but you never got here. I still talk to Brooke she keeps me up to date on Tree Hill, but she never mentioned Jamie. I didn't know Haley or else I would have come home to help you raise that beautiful little girl." With that Haley pulled Peyton in for a kiss that was filled not just with longing and sadness for time lost, but renewed hope for a future together. Haley pulled away and said "I guess there is somebody you should properly meet huh?" Haley called Jamie over and pulled her up into her lap "Hey Jamers remember when I told you that you were named after somebody very special to mommy? Well this is Peyton, she is the lady you got your name from" Jamie surprised both women by jumping up and hugging Peyton, she then surprised them even more by her next words "Are you supposed to be my mommy too Peyton?" Haley looked at Jamie in shock "Jamie, where did that idea come from?" Jamie looked at her and said "One night when I slept at Aunt Brooke's house I couldn't sleep. I asked her to tell me a story and she said she would tell me a story about two amazing people in her life. At the end of the story I asked Aunt Brooke who the lady I was named after was and Aunt Brooke told me that someday I would meet her and then I would have not one but TWO of the greatest mommies in the whole world". She said it so matter of fact that both women had to crack up "Only Brooke" Peyton said. Peyton picked up Jamie and gave her a hug and said "Well Jamie if everything goes good then hopefully I will get to be your mommy too" and Jamie just said "well that's good..now can we go see the Nemo fishes? Mommy promised after work was done".


End file.
